


Killing Me Hard Rather Than Softly

by JenovaVII



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenovaVII/pseuds/JenovaVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba is pretty twisted in his own right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Me Hard Rather Than Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Anytime after Chapter 4 of Volume 7 – Pray In Abyss

Takaba gets a perverse sense of satisfaction in watching Asami slide off the bed and stretch, muscles pulling and contracting with low cracking sounds, as the man makes his naked way to the bathroom after they're done.

(He's already anticipating what is to come: the high temperature of Asami's hands on him, the warm, humid rag on him, both running through his still sensitive flesh, relaxing it, cleaning it, making it _-_ \- him _-_ \- yearn for more.)

He relishes in watching the red, effervescent scratches faintly bleeding down the toned back.

(His nails are shorter than short, and he still kind of chews on them once in a while and all, and Asami's skin is velvet-hard, velvet-strong and takes a while to penetrate with such shitty weapons as Takaba's nails, but he gets there, eventually, and it's worth it, to listen to the mute groan it scratches out of Asami and the feel of opening _-_ \- of ripping open _-_ \- his lover's flesh with his own hands.)

He gets a kick out of observing the claw marks adorning the twin mounds of Asami's ass.

(Takaba's covered plenty events, done plenty model, even top-model photo shoots, but Asami's body, in general _-_ \- Asami's butt, in particular _-_ \- is still the most perfectly crafted he's ever laid his eyes on. It turns him on/pisses him off.)

And fuck if he doesn't find a thrill in it, in lapping at the remnants of Asami's genetic material left hidden under his own finger nails - _-_ the mark, the proof of his crime.

Takaba is sick. Asami, his pleasure.

(And vice-versa.)

 


End file.
